Uno de los 3 mejores días de mi vida
by Sakudepp
Summary: En esta ocasión el espejo griego los transporta al futuro, pero un futuro no muy lejano, descufrir lo que se encuentran ayí :


Los personajes de ésta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta historía podria ser perfectamente un capítulo más, que pena que Rumiko no finalizara la serie.. en fin, sigo sin perder la esperanza de que algún dia lo haga.

Dejen los coments si os gusta :)

Uno de los 3 mejores días de mi vida.

Era una tarde cualquiera en Nerima, Akane se encontraba sentada en el salón, se sentía triste, lo de siempre una pelea con Ranma.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido ha llamarme marimacho y fea y encima delante de Shampoo?- decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Ésta se topó con un viejo espejo de color rojo.

-"!Vaya pero si es el espejo que la abuela de Shampoo le dió al maestro cuando era jóvenes, aquel que podía transportarte en el tiempo... aunque creí que Nabiki lo había roto, bueno roto está ... pero parece que el maestro se entretuvo en pegar todos los pedazos..."-

Akane sujetó el espejo y miró su reflejo en él.

-"No soy tan fea... ¿o si?"-pensaba.

Inebitablemente una lágrima se asomó por los ojos color chocolate de la chica y fue a caer sobre el espejo. De repente una luz cegadora la envolvió . Ranma que llegaba justo en ese momento, corrió hacia su prometida, abrazandola y envolviendose con esa misma luz.

En pocos segundos Akane abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada en el suelo del salón de su casa, pero no sentía frio, un musculoso brazo la rodeaba hacia un cuerpo que no tardó en reconocer, era Ranma.

Rápidamente y con un sonrojo bastante evidente, se apartó de él, haciendo que éste se pegara con una de las patas de la mesa.

-Hay hay hay- se quejaba Ranma.

Akane se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección al patio. Ranma salió tras ella para poder alcanzarla.

- ¡Akane!,¡Akane espera!-

-!Déjame baka¡ - dijo enfadada.

En ese momento Akane se tropezó con alguien y amabas cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unisono.

Akane alzó la vista y posó sus ojos en una niña de unos 4 años. Esa niña era igual a ella cuando tenía su edad.

-"¿Tan lejos en el tiempo hemos ido?"- pensó hasta que un pequeño detalle hizo que el pánico se adueñara de nuevo de sus sentidos.

Aquella niña era igual que Akane en todo, salvo por un detalle, sus ojos, eran azúles.

- Esto... lo siento no quería empujarte, mi nombre es Sakura- dijo tímidamente.

Ranma que había estado observando todo se quedó perplejo al escuchar el nombre de la niña, habria jurado que se trataba de Akane de pequeña-

_No, no pasa nada jeje, encantada mi nombre es Akane- dijo mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Akane?, jeje te llamas igual que mi mama -

La cara de Akane se puso blanca. Una mini ella pero con los ojos azúles le decía que su madre se llamaba igual que ella.

-¡SAKURA!-

Los chicos dieron un respingo al escuchar ese grito de la boca de un niño también de unos 4 años de edad, pero éste era igualito a Ranma, o casi, Akane pudo apreciar que este "mini Ranma" tenía los ojos de color chocolate... como sus ojos.

-Déjame en paz Ryuji- dijo Sakura aferrandose más al brazo de Akane.

Ranma y Akane estaban totalmente en shock, y no ayudó mucho cuando llegó al lugar un chico vestido con ropas chinas, su pelo recogido en una trenza y cuyos ojos eran del color del mar.

-Ryuji deja de molestar a Sakura- dijo el chico de la trenza.

La pequña Sakura soltó el brazo de Akane y salió corriendo en busca de aquel clon de Ranma solo que con apariencia un poco más adulta.

-Papa, papa, el baka de Ryuji no me deja en paz- dijo la pequeña Sakura en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Ryuji castigado!, Sakura deja de llamar baka a tu hermano, ¡jeh! cada vez te pareces más a tu madre- dijo acariciando tiernamente el pelo de la niña- y ustedes... ¿quienes son?- preguntó mirando en dirección a una pareja que se parecía muchísimo a él y a su mujer.

La chica estaba en el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando en su dirección, y el chico estaba en el suelo, desmayado.

Cuando Ranma se hubo recuperado un poco, comenzaron a hablar. Le explicaron que eran Ranma y Akane, y que habían viajado en el tiempo a causa del espejo griego. El otro Ranma sabía perfectamente de que estaban hablandole.

-"Dios mio que guapo está ... bueno... es..."-pensaba Akane mientras lo miraba sonrojada.

Ranma se dió cuenta del sonrojo de su prometida y le dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa Akane?, ¡ese también soy yo!-

- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?,¿ celoso?-dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

- ¿Yo?,¿ celoso de ti?, ¿de un marimacho?-

En ese momento una Akane furiosa estampó sobre Ranma su famoso mazo. Una gotita de sudor caía por la frente del Ranma del futuro.

De repente se escuchó como abrian la puerta de la casa y un: - ya estoy en casa-. En pocos segundos una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos chocolate llegó al salón.

Sus rasgos no habian cambiado tanto, solo se la ve a un poco más adulta quizás y su pelo ahora más largo, recogido en una cola como año atrás. La Akane del futuro se acercó a su marido, lo abrazó y depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de él. Y al alzar la vista pudo ver a los invitados de esa tarde, y al verlos se quedó perpleja.

Su marido le explicó que eran Akane y Ranma, que habian viajado gracias al espejo del maestro. Mientras le explicada Akane jugaba con la trenza de Ryuji, éste se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas, y Sakura jugaba con su muñeca sobre las de Ranma. Éste de vez en cuando acariciaba dulcemente el pelo de la pequeña.

Pasado un rato, la Akane del futuro se acercó a la mesa, depositando las tazas de té y los pasteles, cuando terminó de repartirlos se sentó .

-Este...-interrumpió Akane- ¿cuántos años teneis?-

-23-contestaron al unisono.

-Ahh- dijo Akane mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ryuji- y ¿cuántos tienen Ryuji y Sakura?-

-Ryuji y Sakura son mellizos, tienen 4 años y medio- dijo la Akane del futuro sonriendo.

- ¿Y cuándo os casasteis?- preguntó sonrojada.

- va ha hacer 5 años y medio-

- ¿QUÉ?-gritó Akane- Eso es dentro de medio año-

Akane miró asustada a su prometido, éste aun seguia embobado jugando con la diminuta versión de Akane.

-¡RANMA!- le gritó .

Ranma se asustó y se dirigió hacia su prometida.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Akane?, casi me muero del susto-

-6 meses Ranma, ¡6 MESES!- dijo alterada zarandeandole el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa en 6 meses?- preguntó sin entender nada.

Akane no pudo contestarle porque la Akane del futuro se le adelantó.

-Akane,¿ te gustar a ver las fotos de la boda?- dijo entusiasmada.

- Este... si-respondió sonrojada.

La Akane del futuro se sentó en medio de los dos y abrió el albun con las fotos y se las mostró. Comenzaron a ver las fotos una por una.

-JAJAJA- reía fuertemente Ranma- mira, mira Akane, la cara de tu padre jajaja.

En la foto se podía ver claramente la cara de Soun llorando a moco tendido al lado de los esposos.

-Pues anda que el tuyo, hasta en la boda de panda, un panda con esmoquin- rió.

Pronto llegaron a una foto donde sal a Akane sola y de cera.

-Que guapa- dojo Ranma sonrojado, se le había escapado.

-Gracias- dijo muy cortada.

Llegaron a una donde salian Ryoga, Shampoo, Muss, Kodachi, Ukyo, y Kuno.

-¿ Y estos?, ¿no molestaron en la boda?- preguntó una asombrada Akane.

-¡Oh si!- dijo el Ranma del futuro- pero les dijimos algo y pararon, jajaja ¿verdad cariño?- dijo mirando hacia su esposa.

-si, mi amor, se sorprendieron mucho- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasó ?- preguntó Ranma.

-Es mejor que lo descubrais por vosotros mismos, si no... seria muy fácil jeje- dijo la Akane del fututo.

Ranma seguía pasando las fotos y se paró en una en la que salian abrazados y besandose. Ranma y Akane sr miraron, se sonrojaron y miraron para otro lado.

-¿Fuistes de viaje de novios?- preguntó al fin Ranma intentando cambiar de tema y cerrando el albun.

-Si claro- respondói el Ranma del futuro.

-¿A dónde fuisteis?- preguntó curiosa Akane.

-Un crucero por el mediterraneo con paradas en las ciudades más bonitas de Europa- respondió la Akane del futuro.

-Europa...- los ojos de Akane se monstrados muy ilusionados.

-Por cortesia de Kuno- dijo Ranma del futuro- como regalo de bodas- se rió.

-"Europa"- Akane seguía entusiasmada con la idea, realmente no le importaba la idea de casarse con Ranma, es más lo deseaba, pero estaba enfadada por lo que pasó con Shampoo, bueno quizás ya no lo estaba tanto...

-Oie, ¿y papa?,¿ y el tio Soun?,¿ y mama?- preguntó Ranma al ver la casa tan vacía.

-Papa y el tio Soun están de viaje con el maestro y mama está con el doctor Tofu- comentó el Ranma del futuro.

-¿Con el doctor Tofu?- preguntaba esta vez Akane.

-Si bueno,esque ahora ella ayuda en la consulta, cuando Genma no está - respondió la Akane del futuro.

Cuando escuchó la palabra consulta, Akane no pudo evitar acordarse de su hermana.

-¿Y kasumi?, ¿Y Nabiki?- volvió a preguntar mientras seguía acariciando el pelo del pequeño Ryuji.

-Nabiki está de erasmu en Francia, le dieron una beca para estudiar economía ayí - comentó la Akane del futuro.

- Y Kasumi se casó hace un par de meses con el doctor Tofu y ahora vive con él- continuó el Ranma del futuro.

-¿Casada con el doctor Tofu?, ¡que bien!, ¡por fín!- dijo una entusiasmada Akane.

-¿Qué vive con el doctor Tofu?,¿Y quién hace ahora la comida?- preguntó un asustado Ranma.

Akane lo miraba enfadada con el mazo preparado.

-Mama la hace- rió Ranma del futuro- a veces Akane le ayuda, ha mejorado un poco-

-¿Sólo un poco?- preguntó enfadada la Akane del futuro- ¡BAKA!- le gritó cruzandose de brazos.

-Perdón Akane no te enfades quería decir mucho, mucho- se disculpaba el Ranma del futuro mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Jeje parece que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo Akane divertida.

Akane y Ranma pasaron el resto del día y de la tarde con Ranma y Akane del futuro, y claro con Sakura y Ryuji, jugaron mucho con ellos.

-5,4,3,2,1, ¡voy!- gritaba Ranma.

Éste una vez que terminó de contar de cara al árbol del patio, salió en busca de los dos pequeños y de su prometida que ahora estaban escondidos. Ryuji y Sakura pudieron llegar a salvarse sin problemas, pues estaban escondidos en el lado opuesto a donde se había dirigido Ranma.

-Salvados- dijeron los dos pequeños al unisono.

-Tss- se quejaba Ranma- ahora solo quedas tu Akane... ¿dónde estás?-

-"Será baka, como si se lo fuera a decir"- pensó Akane.

Akane estaba escondida en un hueco que había entre el armario de la entrada y la puerta. Ranma podía distinguir el aroma que emanaba de su prometida, se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la cogói por la cintura, ella se sobresaltó.

-¡Ranma!, ¿quieres matarme de un susto?- se quejaba Akane.

-¿Tenemos un escondite aís en casa?- preguntó entrando el también en el estrecho hueco, muy cerca de ella.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos cm, sus cuerpos si estaban pegados, las manos de Ranma aun seguian en la cintura de su prometida. Akane por su parte, aunque en un principio tenía apoyadas sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma intantarlo alejarlo, después poco a poco muy sonrojada las fue subiendo y le rodeó el cuello, casi atrayendolo. Atracción que desde luego Ranma no se opuso, por el contrario ayudó al movimiento acercando su rostro más al de su prometida. Sus labios casi se estaban rozando, ya podían sentir el aliento y la calidez que emanaba de los labios del otro, cuando...

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritaban dos versiones más pequeños de ellos mismos, que salian corriendo en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Si... los habían interrumpido de nuevo, pero fue de la manera más dulce que pudieron imaginar. Al ver a "sus pequeños" salir corriendo tapandose los ojos, no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreirse.

El resto del día lo pasaron jugando al futbol y viendo pelis. Ranma y Akane del futuro habían salido a hacer un compras aprovechando que Ranma y Akane estaba ayí y cuidarian a los niños.

Pronto cayó la noche, Sakura y Ryuji se quedaron dormidos en las piernas de Akane y Ranma a su lado acariciaba el rostro de los niños.

-Son adorables- decía Akane.

-Son perfectos- decía un orgulloso Ranma- es el encanto Saotome.

-También son mitad mios, ¡baka!- le reprochava Akane- pero aunque los dos son adorables, Ryuji-chan es especial, tan mono..., tan adorable...

-Eso es porque es igual al padre- dijo orgulloso.

-Tiene mis ojos- dijo Akane.

-Pues yo creo que Sakura es especial, es igualita a tí , solo que más dulce- dijo sacandole la lengua.

El debate que tenían Ranma y Akane llegó a su fin cuando escucharon a Ranma y a Akane del futuro llegar a casa.

-¿Os quedareis a cenar no?- preguntó la Akane del futuro.

Rápidamente Ranma reaccionó y dijo:

-Este... es mejor que no, Kasumi y los demás se preguntarán donde estamos...-

Akane sintió unas ganas enormes de estanparle el mazo, pero reconocía que tenía razón.

-Es verdad, papa y los demás deben de estar preocupados, hace horas que nos fuimos- dijo Akane.

En ese momento Ryuji y Sakura se despertaron y salieron corriendo hacia nuestros protagonistas.

-Yo no quiero que mama y papa jovenes se vayan- dijo Sakura llorando en los brazos de Akane.

Ryuji se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó , no soportaba verla llorar.

-¿Volvereis pronto?- preguntó tímidamente Ryuji.

Akane abrazó a los dos niños y les dijo:

-Sakura y Ryuji, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, en un año y poco estareis en mis brazos- dijo- y bueno en los de vuestro padre también, ¿no Ranma?- preguntó mirando hacia su prometido.

Ranma se acercó hacia donde estaba Akane abrazando a los pequeños, se agachó y rodeó con sus brazos a su familia, y con los ojos puestos en su prometida dijo:

-Por supuesto-

Y con esa promesa volvieron a su poca actual.

En la actualidad la familia estaba reunida a la mesa, pues era la hora de la cena. De repente una luz cegadora apareció ante sus ojos y dentro de ella estaban Ranma y Akane.

-Hemos vuelto- dijo Akane mientras se incorporaba levantando a Ranma por el brazo.

-¿Dómde habeis estado tortolitos?- preguntó Nabiki observando como su hermana llevaba el espejo griego en su mano.

-En un sitio increible- es lo único que dijeron.

Terminaron de cenar, vieron un rato la tele y llegó la hora de irse a acostar. Akane y Ranma subieron las escaleras después de haberles deseado las buenas noches a su familia, llegaron al cuarto de Akane y ésta se detubo cuando Ranma le cogió la mano para ponerla enfrente de él. Acercó su rostro al de ella para darle un meso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Akane- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Akane que estaba en shock por la reacción de Ranma, volvió en si, y dijo:

-Ey Ranma-

Ranma se volvió y dijo:

-Dime Akane-

-¿No crees que Sakura y Ryuji son buenos nombres?- preguntó Akane.

-Si, lo son- Respondió Ranma.

Akane sonrió y se dispuso a entrar en su cuarto.

-Oie Akane- la llamó Ranma.

-Dime- respondió.

-6 meses recuerda, 6 meses- y dicho esto entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-"6 meses..."-pensó Akane totalmente sonrojada, pero feliz, ese fue uno de los tres mejores dias de su vida, los otros dos, cuando se casaron y cuando nacieron Sakura

y Ryuji, sus hijos.

FIN

Esto se me ocurrió en el curro, soy teleoperadora y entre llamada y llamada le doy a los fics jajaja xDD espero que les haya gustado, yo creo que es muy bonita la historía, ya me hubiese gustado ver algo así... en fin...

Hasta el próximo fic xDD

Saku_depp


End file.
